La Lluvia
by Alana Black Potter
Summary: A Hermione le gusta la lluvia y expresa lo que siente!Comentarios...


_

* * *

Hola, Hola ya volví, con una historia pequeña, la verdad ahora no he tenido mucho tiempo de escribir, T T y aprovechando que tenia unos momentitos libres, me puse las pilas y salio esta historia aunque es cortita y pues es tranquila y no involucra chicos jajá jajá (estoy peleada con ellos de momento jejeje), la verdad es que por lo pronto, tal vez escriba historias como esta, cortitas y ya después me pondré a escribir una mas grande, así que espérenla. _

_Y la verdad me decidí a escribir esta historia, porque yo amo la lluvia, simplemente no se porque, pero me hace sentir bien, cuando me siento triste o estoy decaída, me encanta mojarme bajo la lluvia y después me siento de maravilla, en fin espero que les guste _

_Espero sus comentarios y me digan si les gusto…_

_

* * *

_

**La Lluvia**

**

* * *

**

**EL VIENTO SOPLA,**

**LA LLUVIA CAE,**

**EL ALMA LA SIENTE**

**Y A MI CUERPO VA.**

**AL TOCARME,**

**ME SIENTO LIBRE, **

**LA LLUVIA SANA,**

**MI CUERPO Y MENTE.**

**EL VIENTO Y LA LLUVIA,**

**MI COMBINACION PREFERIDA,**

**TODO ALREDEDOR DESAPARECE,**

**Y ME SIENTO VIVA.**

**ESPERO LA LLUVIA,**

**SIEMPRE PACIENTE,**

**MI ALMA PRESIENTE, **

**UN DIA LLUVIOSO.**

**QUE ME HACE SONREIR, **

**Y AGRADECER EL MOMENTO, **

**EN EL QUE SIENTO PAZ EN MI CUERPO.**

Era uno de los días en los que llovía a cantaros…

El cielo nublado…

El viento soplaba…

Las hojas caídas de los árboles danzaban gracias al aire que las hacia volar…

Las personas corrían a refugiarse bajo el calido techo de sus casas…

Y una mujer presenciando el espectáculo, que la lluvia y el viento protagonizaban juntos…

A pesar de que a muchas personas no les gusta la lluvia, porque no pueden salir a donde quieren o porque se mojaran y se enfermaran…, pero a mi eso nunca me ha importado, además que desde que era pequeña, cuando llovía salía sin importarme nada y me mojaba bajo la lluvia y presumiendo que nunca de todas las veces que me mojaba, eran pocas las veces que me había enfermado.

Cuando crecí y me sentía mal, tenia problemas, estaba triste o simplemente quería estar sola para pensar, la lluvia y el viento son la mejor combinación para olvidarme de todo, para tranquilizarme, o ya después para divertirme sola o acompañada.

Uno de los recuerdos que guardo y guardare en mi memoria siempre, será el de un día de lluvia, cuando después de clases, venia caminando y platicando con mis amigas, mientras el agua nos mojaba por completo y sentíamos el aire, refrescándonos en nuestra cara y cuerpo, después llegamos a un parque y nos sentamos en una banca platicando siempre bajo la lluvia hasta que dejo de llover, en verdad ese día fue muy lindo, porque compartimos secretos, sueños, gustos y mucho mas…

Esos momentos eran increíbles, ya que hace mucho tiempo que no tengo la oportunidad de divertirme así con mis amigas, aunque espero que algún día, encuentre el momento para divertirme como lo hacia antes.

Y si es bajo la lluvia, mejor…

O con mis personas queridas…

Me gustaría algún día compartir esta afición con alguien mas, desearía compartir con otra persona un día de lluvia y que le agradara tanto como a mi, talvez un chico especial o talvez dentro de mas tiempo un hijo o hija… , aun tengo tiempo para pensar en eso.

Pero también debo recordar que probablemente a las demás personas, no les importe la lluvia como a mi, ya que para la mayoría es solo un cambio atmosférico que arruina sus planes y les atrae enfermedades, pero para mi es un espectáculo ver como la lluvia cae, el sonido que la acompaña y el resultado de su caída, además de que es relajante.

Y muchas veces es felicidad, para los lugares en donde hacia mucho que no veía la lluvia, aliviando la tristeza de ver crecer y florecer plantas y salvar las cosechas y los animales de morir por las sequías.

Además que cuando llueve el día o la noche se torna fresco y agradable.

Ahora que soy una mujer, la lluvia sigue siendo el mejor de los tranquilizantes para mi, nunca hasta ahora he descubierto porque el estar bajo la lluvia me hace sentir tan bien, es como si todo a mi alrededor desapareciera y solo quedáramos el viento, la lluvia y yo.

Lo único que se, es que la lluvia forma parte de mi…

La lluvia es parte de mi personalidad…

Hasta hay veces en las que siento que va a llover, es difícil describir como me siento…, no puedo dejar de sonreír y tampoco puedo dejar de ver el cielo, esperando que una pequeña gota caiga, dando paso a la lluvia…

Lo que no me gusta y a veces me asusta, son los truenos y relámpagos, que a veces acompañan a la lluvia, creo que eso es lo único que no me gusta, cuando hay truenos tiendo a acostarme en mi cama y en vez de estar afuera mojándome o en la ventana viendo las gotas caer, me acuesto en mi cama y cierro los ojos, tratando de relajarme.

Precisamente hoy estoy parada frente a mi casa, los ojos cerrados, los brazos ligeramente levantados, mi pelo moviéndose y levantándose al compás del viento, con las gotas de agua cayendo sobre cada parte de mi cuerpo, borrando mis tristezas, mis enojos y mis problemas…, mientras en el camino dejan una sensación de bienestar y paz.

Ahora mismo me siento completamente libre y feliz…

Hermione hija, ya estas mojándote – grita una mujer desde la puerta de su casa – Te vas a enfermar, por favor entra a la casa.

Ya voy mama, dame cinco minutos mas, tu sabes que me gusta estar así y acepto las consecuencias – le contesto sin moverme.

Esta bien hija, solo porque hace mucho que no llovía – le concede su madre – pero un día de estos te vas a venir enfermando.

Gracias mama…

Empiezo a sonreír, se que mi mama sabe lo bien que me hace estar bajo la lluvia y es cierto, hacia mucho tiempo que no llovía, así que esta es mi oportunidad para desahogarme de todo y se de ante mano que mañana papa estará preocupado viendo a ver si me enfermare y tratando de mandarme al doctor para una revisión por haber estado mojándome en la lluvia y mi mama me pedirá que deje de mojarme cada vez que llueve, a lo que yo le diré: _si mama, tratare de ya no mojarme, cada vez que llueva… _

Y no lo cumpliré, no porque quiera llevarles las contraria, sino porque, no quiero, ni puedo dejar de hacerlo y talvez nunca podré y mi mama lo esta tratando de entender y aceptar, ya que después de tantos intentos de tratar de convencerme para no mojarme en la lluvia, nunca ha funcionado nada, y se que mis padres saben que, mañana voy a estar como nueva, después de estar así, aquí, bajo la lluvia.

Ahora me siento libre…

**FIN**

* * *

Pues hasta aquí llego chicas (os), espero les haya gustado y con confianza díganme lo que piensan, bueno nos vemos en la próxima historia 

Saludos y Besos de Alana Black Potter.

* * *


End file.
